


summer

by orphan_account



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	summer

_she loved the summer_

_she loved the way her tabby cat would soak in the sun for hours_

_she loved how the anxiety of due dates would float away_

_she loved the escape from bleak classrooms_

_she  loved the nights where she and the stars were the only ones out_

_she loved laying on the belly of her black labrador till lunchtime_

_she loved sleeping in till restaurants don't serve breakfast_

_oh, how she adored summer._

_fin._


End file.
